


Of Love and Swords

by adreamerirrepressible



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamerirrepressible/pseuds/adreamerirrepressible
Summary: Based off of this text post (https://sungfs.tumblr.com/post/185732669226/what-if-we-were-sparring-and-your-shirt-was) by sungfs





	Of Love and Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron is aromantic and he and Emil are in a QPR. How I’ve written their relationship is how I perceive them. However, please, please tell me if the way I’ve written Aaron and Emil’s relationship is not a good representation or bad interpretation of the being in a QPR.
> 
> Rated teen due to slight character angst as well as some kissing.

Sparring was supposed to be a way to relieve the stress and tensions of the day. So far it was doing anything but. Arron and Emil spun through the ballroom, parrying and blocking each other easily. This familiar-ness was what usually broke down those stress and tensions; today though, Emil was distracted. 

Emil had Aaron pushed up against the wall, sword pointed at his throat. Aaron’s sword was a ways away, having been knocked from his grasp just moments before. He stood, glaring at Emil with a look of anger and determinedness. They’d been sparring long enough that they were both sweaty, Aaron’s shirt clinging to him almost artfully. Emil let his gaze wander, admiring how Aaron looks in this moment. 

Aaron notices that, despite having boasting earlier that day that he was un-distract-able, Emil was most certainly distracted. Aaron deftly grabs Emil’s wrist and knocks the sword out of his hands and away, pushing him to the floor all within a few seconds. Aaron straddles Emile and smirks down at him. “Looks like I win.”

Emil gazes up at Aaron, awe on his face before he himself smirks. “Are you sure about that love?” Before Aaron can react, Emil pulls him down by his lapels, kissing him gently, passionately. Emil pulls away first, their foreheads still touching, looking at Aaron with fondness. “Because I feel I’m the winner in this situation.” Emil brings his hand up to Aaron’s face, tracing Aaron’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

“I love you so much Aaron. More than the moon and the stars and anything in between.” Emil smiles up at Aaron, basking in the closeness. Aaron leans back and blushes down to his collarbone.

Aaron takes a deep breath before saying softly “I don’t know why. I can’t love you the way you love me. I, I don’t feel what you feel, yes I care incredibly deeply for you and I’d probably die if ever i found myself without you, but i can’t tell you i love you.” Aaron, hugs his arms to himself, head down, his eyes shining as if trying not to cry. 

Emil leans up, cupping Aaron’s face in his hands, and kisses his nose before saying “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Aaron jerks his head up in surprise. “I don’t know whose been feeding you these lies my dear, but i will find them and they will forget they even tried to tell you you’re anything but wonderful.” Aaron opens his mouth to speak but Emil sushes him and continues. “You are my partner. I chose you. You’re the one that holds my love, and no, i know you can’t feel the same, but i do know how much you care for me. And that’s all I could ever ask.” Emile looked at Aaron fondly, smiling, as he gazed into Aaron’s brilliant green eyes. Aaron’s resolve finally broke and he broke down into tears sobbing into Emil’s shoulder. Emil holds Aaron tight, pressing kisses to his head. 

Aaron sniffles as he looks up at Emil, “I may not feel love like you, but you are the sun I orbit around and I never want to change that. Emil smiles and then pulls Aaron in for another kiss. They pull back, gazing at each other.

Emil is the first to speak, “shower and then bed?”

Aaron nods “shower and then bed.”

After their showers, as they’re setting into bed, Emil pulls Aaron towards him, fitting against his back. “I love and care for you so, so much Aaron, never let anyone tell you differently. 

Aaron turns and kisses Emil, “Thank you,” he whispers, and the. snuggles back against Emil. They both drift to sleep, peaceful and relaxed, ready to face the new day when they awoke.


End file.
